Un passage à l'improviste
by Cara Delan
Summary: Voici un petit lemon OS threesome. Iggy et Scotland boivent le thé tranquillement quand quelqu'un vient les déranger. Après quelques verres, la soirée se réchauffe... Yaoi, OS


**Voici un petit OS sur un trio improbable: Scotland, Iggy (England) et Prussia. Il a été écrit à partir une image. Je l'ai vu avec une amie, et elle m'a supplier d'écrire un lemon s'en inspirant donc... enjoy!**

**Fiction dédié à mon amie IRL: Arizu-sama**

**Disclaime: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.**

Comme toujours, ses frères en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à Iggy (même si lui-même n'était pas un modèle de droiture dans les relations familiales), qui n'en pouvait plus d'être le bouc émissaires de ces sadiques dont il était, en permanence, impossible de dire s'ils étaient sobres ou bourrés. Au moins, ce soir, il ne restait que Scotland à la maison… Le problème, c'est que des trois, il était le pire. Honnêtement, à quoi pouvait bien servir un sadique, un mec qui passe son temps à fumer ou à boire, un bon à rien qui avait eu le malheur de transmettre ses dons culinaires au pauvre Iggy ? Ce qui valait d'ailleurs à ce dernier, bon nombre de remarque de la part des autres nations. Notamment de la part de la nation voisine, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, alors que celle-ci ne cessait de pénétrer chez lui de force, et de squatter son salon sans permission.

Il était 17h, l'heure du thé, une heure sacrée pour le représentant de l'Angleterre. Au moins, il savait qu'il pouvait être tranquille pendant un moment. En effet, tous savait que si Iggy était, en temps normal, facile à provoquer, il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à lui à cette heure-ci si on tenait à sa vie. Scotland était donc assit sur un petit fauteuil en face de son cher frère, et dans un accès de paranoïa, ce dernier se demandait ce que le premier était en train de prévoir comme mauvais coup. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était les seules pensées actuellement à l'esprit du représentant de l'Ecosse, était la santé de Nessi, sa chère amie. En effet, même si à sa connaissance, il ne lui était absolument rien arrivé, la présence du lapin à la menthe volant*, qui tournait autour d'Iggy la lui rappelait affreusement, et sa si chère amie commençait de plus en plus à lui manquer. Il nous pouvait pas encore retourner la voire, ayant encore des affaires à régler à Londres avec la Reine et le premier ministre, et avait donc un besoin urgent de se changer les esprits.

Après quelques minutes de silence dont tous les deux avaient pu profiter, la sonnerie stridente du téléphone de l'hôtel dans lequel ils se trouvaient retentit. Iggy, plus qu'exaspéré, se leva, prit le combiné et répondit d'une voix agacée :

« Oui ?

_- Veuillez nous excuser du dérangement monsieur Kirkland, mais un homme demande à vous voir, il voudrait monter, _annonça une petite voie timide à l'autre bout du fil.

- Si c'est encore Francis Bonnefoy, indiquez-lui la mauvaise chambre. Ainsi, il ne vous embêtera ni vous, ni moi.

- _Non, ce n'est pas un français. Il se présente comme un certain Monsieur Beilschmidt._

- Oh ! Et bien dans ce cas, laissez-le monter, je vous en prie. »

Iggy se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Doistu aujourd'hui, et surtout à cette heure. L'Allemand connaissait aussi bien les petites manies de l'anglais que le reste des représentants gallois. Il ne viendrait donc pas le déranger s'il n'y avait rien d'important en jeux. De son côté, Scotland se demandait qui leur invité pouvait bien être pour que son frère le laisse passer aussi facilement.

Iggy revint au salon, attendant patiemment l'arrivé d'un nouveau convive à leur break de fin d'après-midi. Et quelle fut la surprise lorsque ce ne fut pas la carrure carré et les cheveux blonds de Doitsu qui se présenta en frappant poliment à la porte, mais bel et bien l'albinos de Prusse, qui l'ouvrit d'un coup sec avant de se diriger vers son partenaire de misère familiales, Iggy. En effet, s'ils pouvaient sembler proches à certain moment, c'était bien à cause de la réputation de grand frère raté qu'ils partageaient avec Denmark. Mais l'étouffement que lui infligeait Prussia, allié au charabia qu'il pillait, ponctué d'« _awesome_ » dont il comprenait encore moins la présence, portait sur les nerfs de l'anglais, qui ne tarda pas à mettre une droite à l'allemand qui se retrouva à terre, se massant sa joue gauche devenue douloureuse sous le point impitoyable d'Iggy :

« Tout d'abord Prussia, tu vas te calmer, lui annonça ce dernier. Ensuite, si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu t'assois calmement avec nous et tu parles. Tu ne brailles pas. »

La scène qui venait de se dérouler devant les yeux de Scotland lui paraissait invraisemblable. Comment quelqu'un avait pu être assez suicidaire pour déranger son frère pendant son _Tea Time _? Et comment ce dernier pouvait encore être en vie Et en entier ? L'étonnement de l'écossai ne fit que grandir lorsqu'il vit que le représentant de l'ancienne Prusse ne se démonter pas après que son « ami » l'ai remis en place. L'homme se tenait debout devant eux, marchant de droite à gauche et faisant de grand gestes, déclarant, de ce que pouvait en comprendre le représentant de l'Ecosse, combien c'était une personne « _awsome_ », et que donc, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son frère s'opposait toujours à ses idées si « _awsome_ », et qu'il s'en prenait toujours à lui lorsqu'il était énervé.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, simplifia Iggy. Tu as encore tapé sur les nerfs de Doitsu qui t'a envoyé voir ailleurs s'il y était.

- Je ne lui tapais pas sur les nerfs, je lui demandais seulement de me procurer une nouvelle cabane à oiseau pour Gilbird. Il ne faisait que remplir de la papasserie depuis le matin ! S'il avait le temps pour cela, il devait bien avoir le temps pour cela ! Donc, comme je n'ai nulle part où crécher pour ce soir, je squatterai chez toi ! Merci de l'hospitalité ! »

Prussia se jeta alors sur le canapé en position allongé, pendant qu'un petit poussin jaune qui lui tournait autour depuis quelques temps maintenant se pose sur sa tête sans qu'il ait l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« Prussia, lança Iggy, commençant à s'énerver. Je ne t'ai pas permis de rester ici. Et si ton petit frère t'a viré de chez lui, c'est qu'il y a une raison, je le trouve bien patient au contraire. A sa place, je t'aurais envoyé paître depuis bien longtemps !

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange déjà ici, fut la seule réponse que pu obtenir Iggy. »

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'abandon de cette cause perdue. Scotland émit un léger sourire en coin, s'étonnant de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle les deux hommes avaient pu ignorer sa présence alors que l'un d'eux se méfiait de lui comme de la peste quelques secondes plus tôt. Il passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux roux, posa sa tasse de thé et sortit un paquet de cigarettes d'où il en tira une, qu'il alluma d'un coup expert de zipper.

« Scotland, gronda Iggy. Eteins-moi ça. »

Ledit Scotland regarda son frère, relevant un sourcil interrogateur, tout en reprenant une taffe. Il s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, et souffla la fumée en regardant le plafond. Exaspéré, Iggy souffla un grand coup, laissant les deux squatteurs de sa chambre dans le salon, pour rejoindre le bureau, ouvrant en grand les fenêtres qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Deux heures et demie passèrent et les trois colocataires forcé descendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel, où les deux parasite laissèrent, bien entendu, Iggy payer pour eux tous, non sans quelques réticences de la part de celui-ci. Au moment du repas, Prussia bénit la mondialisation, qui lui permettait de manger un plat comestible, plutôt qu'un de ces plats anglais qui vous valaient une bonne indigestion ou du moins qui avaient un goût si horrible, qu'ils vous coupaient tout appétit.

Le repas terminé, les trois nations se retrouvèrent autour d'un verre dans leur chambre. Bien entendu, le comportement de Scotland ne changea pas, ce mec avait tellement l'habitude de boire, qu'on ne remarquait pas la différence. Par contre le cas d'Iggy fut tout autre, en peu de temps, il devint saoul et d'une émotivité qui le rendit insupportable, commençant à râler contre la terre entière qu'il accusait de toujours lui en vouloir… Quant à Prussia… (Ndla : Non, franchement, il y a besoin de détail ? Oui ? Vous voyez Prussia en temps normal ? Pire. Non, je ne rigole pas, il peut être pire, et même bien pire) Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, ayant vu plusieurs bouteilles de scotch se vider, plusieurs litres de bière disparaitre, un paquet de cigarette fini, et quelques objets finir sur le sol en plus ou moins mauvais état, Scotland, Iggy et Prussia étaient ivres mort.

Iggy se dirigea vers son lit, où il s'avachit comme s'il pesait une tonne. Son frère en fit de même, s'installant à ses côtés. C'était une scène plutôt normale pour les deux nations. Faisant partie de la même famille, il leur été arrivé assez souvent par le passé, de partager le même lit. Le problème survint lorsque Prussia sauta entre eux deux, continuant de bouger dans tous les sens. En effet, si Scotland et Iggy ressemblaient actuellement bien plus à un paresseux installé dans son arbre, sans aucune intention de bouger, qu'à autre chose, Prussia été un vraie pile électrique, et ne tenait pas en place.

Exaspéré par le comportement enfantin de ce dernier, les deux frères, après un regard entendu, se jetèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, et étrangement, ils avaient de la force pour deux mecs ivres morts. En moins de deux minutes, le prussien était devenu incapable de bouger. Ses deux bras était retenus dans le dos par un Iggy assit, maintenant sa victime à l'aide de ses jambes, encerclant les hanches, plus fines qu'il ne le pensait, du prussien. Quand à Scotland, il s'était assis sur les jambes de leur victime, afin que celle-ci ne puisse donner aucun coup de pied pour se dépêtrer de la situation. Prussia essayait désespérément de se défaire de l'emprise que les deux frères avaient sur lui, mais ce fut en vain, il ne pouvait déjà plus bouger. Finalement, il renonça à toute forme de protestation et se calma.

La baisse de son rythme cardiaque lui fit sentir les effluves d'alcool remonter jusqu'à sa tête et engourdir son esprit. Son corps se réchauffait et son esprit s'embrumait. Son esprit de moins en moins clair, il recommença à s'agiter afin de ne pas se laisser aller. Scotland et Iggy, qui avait relâché la pression de leur prise durent la raffermir. Scotland resserra alors ses jambes autour de celle de Prussia, et posa se mains sur le haut de ses hanches pour appuyer sa prise. Le prussien continuait de se débattre, la chaleur envahissait son corps, dû à l'alcool et à l'agitation d'une part, mais aussi dû au tissus de son pantalon qui frictionnait son entrejambe, les mains du rouquin étant placées un peu trop haut à son goût. Plus il bougeait, plus l'écossais remontait ses mains, et lorsque sa victime s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta enfin de bouger, c'était trop tard, et celui qui lui faisait face lui lançait un regard pervers interrogateur qui évita soigneusement en baissant les yeux.

Son frère lui demandant ce qu'il se passait, Scotland lui prit une main, et la posa sur le sexe prussien qui commençait à durcir. Les deux britanniques se lancèrent un regard entendu, sans lâcher l'objet actuel de leurs pensées. Ils commencèrent même à le masser au-dessus de sa prison de tissus. Dès qu'ils commencèrent, Prussia gémit d'une voix aiguë, différent grandement de sa voix habituelle et tenta de se rouler en bout vainement. Un sourire sadique venait de s'afficher sur les visages des britanniques, qui venaient de trouver un nouveau jouet. Scotland commença dézipper le pantalon, tandis qu'Iggy passait déjà sa main son le caleçon noir orné de poussin que portait Prussia.

« _So cute_, rigola Scotland. Mon poussin porte des poussins…

- Je ne suis pas ton poussin, rétorqua Prussia ayant du mal à reprendre une respiration calme. »

Son visage étant rouge, son souffle court, et peu à peu, toutes ses forces le quittaient. Iggy et Scotland le regardèrent un instant, échangèrent un regard, puis reposèrent leurs yeux sur lui, décrétant d'une même voix :

« Si, tu es NOTRE Poussin. »

Puis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Iggy lui captura les lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser long, profond et ardent, tandis que Scotland prenait dans sa bouche le sexe en érection. Prussia ne put plus respirer pendant quelques secondes. Pourtant, les attouchements que lui prodiguaient les deux nations ne lui procuraient pas de mal. Bien au contraire, plus ils continuaient, plus Prussia se sentit montrer aux cieux. Lorsqu'Iggy et Scotland virent qu'ils pouvaient le lâcher sans problème, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne retire leur bouche de la tâche à laquelle elles avaient été assignées, Iggy utilisa ses bras pour explorer le torse fin et élancé de l'ancienne nation. Il effleura les cicatrices que les combats (et quelques coups de poêle…) avaient tracé sur son corps du bout de ses doigt, retraça ses courbe, s'amusant de temps à autre avec les deux bout de chaire rosies, qui commençaient eux aussi à devenir de plus en plus dures. Il retira au fil de ses attouchements la chemise que portait le prussien. Scotland, quand à lui, ouvrit les jambes de Prussia, révélant d'autant plus ses parties les plus intimes. Ses mains coururent sur les cuisses de son Poussin, effleurant les creux des articulations.

Tout cela rendit l'ancienne nation complètement folle de plaisir. Il criait déjà, gémissant sous les coups de langue experts de ses deux partenaires. La langue d'Iggy roulait dans la sienne et celle de Scotland léchait son organe sexuel comme s'il était affamé, se nourrissant du liquide pré-séminal qui commençait à couler. Toutes ces actions étaient entrecoupées de baisers doux, et de suçons un peu partout sur le corps de leur amant.

Scotland le retourna, lui mettant la tête près du sexe de son frère dont il ouvrit lui-même le pantalon et baissa le sous-vêtement.

« Applique-toi s'il te plait, lui demanda Iggy en prenant la tête de Prussia dans ses mains, ce qui lui permit de diriger l'action au moment où son partenaire commença. »

L'érection du représentant du Royaume-Uni était déjà bien entamée lorsque le prussien la prit en bouche. Pendant ce temps, Scotland ayant fait en sorte que Prussia garde les jambes écartées, et ayant pris soin de sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant dont il en enduit ses doigts, il passa un doigt dans l'intimité prussienne. Prussia émit un grognement de protestation auquel Scotland répondit en se penchant sur lui, couvant son corps de baisers pendant qu'il montait vers la tête de l'albinos. Ecartant quelques mèches blanches d'une des oreilles du prussien du bout de son nez, Scotland lui murmura sur un ton de réconfort :

« Chut… La douleur est passagère, tu le sais. Nous allons prendre soin de toi. Ce n'est pas ta première fois, je me trompe ? »

Prussia secoua sa tête pour signifier que ce ne l'était pas. Après s'être arrêté un instant, le temps que Prussia s'habitue à la douleur, Scotland continua avec des mouvements lent et doux. L'intimité l'enserrait de ses chaires chaudes. En quelques temps, Scotland introduisit un deuxième doigt, avec lequel il continua d'explorer l'antre à la recherche de la petite boule, qu'il trouva enfin, faisant se courber le dos de Prussia. Scotland en profita pour introduire un troisième doigt. Une fois l'intimité étirée, Scotland retourna une fois de plus Prussia, dos à Iggy. Il l'assit sur ce dernier, dont l'érection, préalablement lubrifiée, entrait dans son intimité à mesure où le prussien se baissait.

Les deux partenaires commençaient à bouger, l'intimité de Prussia enserrant à l'extrême. Pour ne pas exploser de plaisir, Iggy se mit à mordre l'épaule le Prussia et ils se mirent à bouger. Leurs mouvements rappelaient à Prussia d'autres nuits, passées avec d'autres nations, avec plus ou moins de consentement. Ses deux meilleurs amis : France et Spain, parfois séparément, parfois ensemble leur trinôme à Iggy et à lui : Denmark, qui partageait leur malheur de frère raté et celui qui l'avait retenue plus de vingt ans, lui réchauffant les nuits froides de son pays : Russia… Prussia avait appris à aimer cette sensation lorsqu'il était avec un partenaire expérimenté.

Après quelques mouvements, et qu'Iggy ait trouvé sa prostate, qu'il essayait de toucher le plus souvent, Scotland introduisit un doigt en plus de la verge de son frère dans l'intimité de Prussia. Il en introduisit un autre, puis il s'apprêta à les remplacer par quelque chose de plus épais. Prussia le suppliait d'un regard de ne pas faire ce à quoi il pensait, son regard rouge plongeant dans celui couleur émeraude.

Scotland plaça ses mains autour de son visage, et l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné. Il le réconfortait tout en entrant son sexe aux côtés de celui d'Iggy. Les deux britanniques s'immobilisèrent lorsque Scotland fut enfin entré. Le liquide lacrymal commençait à perler au coin des orbes écarlate. Ses deux partenaires se firent alors encore plus doux, embrassant Prussia un peu partout. Scotland avala l'eau salée, il ne voulait pas les voir couler sur le visage de leur partenaire, si magnifique à ce moment. Ils se remirent ensuite à bouger, donnant le plus de plaisir possible à la Prusse. Ils se concentraient sur la prostate, masturbant en même temps la verge de leur petit poussin. Peu à peu, ce dernier commençait à se sentir bien et enfin, une première jouissance l'envahit, ce qui provoqua celle des deux autres quand les chaires se resserrèrent.

Iggy et Scotland se retirèrent, mais ce n'était pas fini. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois érections étaient de nouveau dressées et la nuit fut longue, les positons changèrent et les trois nations prirent leur plaisir comme jamais auparavant.

Lorsque ce fut enfin fini, ils retombèrent sur le lit, plus fatigué que jamais après libéré leur pulsions les plus profondes pour une nuit. Epuisé par la fièvre qui les avaient submergés pour une nuit. Le lendemain, ils ne virent pas la matinée passé, enlacés dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, il passa à travers les fenêtres de la chambre pour venir caresser le corps des trois amants d'un soir, réveillant leurs maux de tête.

***En anglais Flying Ming Rabbit. La première fois que je l'ai lu, j'ai compris, lapin à la menthe volant... Depuis, c'est devenue son prénom officiel à mes yeux...**


End file.
